


The Invitation

by et_cetera55



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabble, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et_cetera55/pseuds/et_cetera55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the imagine: Imagine you and Jack being the last ones in the tavern</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine from http://blacksailsimagines.tumblr.com/ (a great source of prompts-check it out!)

You’ve been sat nursing the dregs of your ale for far too long but you can’t summon the energy to get up and leave. You’ve just come back from a long, hard voyage with little to show for it except for some new scars. The rest of the crew on shore leave invaded the brothel long ago but there is nothing to interest you there, so instead you found a dark spot in the corner of the tavern and tried to drink yourself into oblivion. Unfortunately, the few coins you had didn’t stretch that far.

And now the barmaid is bustling around, cleaning the tables round you, pointedly wiping down your table. You look up and realise how late it must be: everyone else has left. Well, everyone except one man.

Jack Rackham sits at the other end of the tavern watching you, his dark eyes betraying nothing. You shift uncomfortably on your bench and look down at the table. But as you look up again he is still staring in the same direction. You think you must be mistaken about being watched until he raises an eyebrow at you.

An invitation, but to what? It’s not beyond the drunken customers of this place to invite a fight by such a simple gesture, but from what you’ve seen of Rackham (and you couldn’t help but have watched him a bit when you’ve been ashore) that seems unlikely. So what?

You could ignore it, you try to, but it feels like those dark eyes are boring into you and when Rackham pushed the bench opposite him out with a foot curiosity gets the better of you. Still clutching your mug you haul yourself up and slowly make your way across the tavern. Rackham’s lips twitch into a slight smirk as he sees you heading in his direction and he leans back, opening his arms out in further invitation as his gaze rakes over you.

You sit warily on the proffered bench and wait to hear what he wants.

“Good hunt?” he asks finally.

“Not bad,” you lie, although maybe not that well as the purse of his lips looks almost sympathetic.

“Not heading over tonight?” He jerks his head in the direction of the brothel. 

You shake your head, “Not tonight.”

Rackham just nods slowly.

The silence stretches uncomfortably and you wonder why on earth he beckoned you over here. You let go of your mug and shift on the bench.

“Well I’d better...” you start, but are cut off by a warm pressure against the inside of your right calf.

You freeze, holding your breath. Has he guessed? Is this a trap? When you step outside will there be men with clubs waiting for you? Or is it just a mistake? An unfortunate but unintended collision?

As the warm contact moves slowly up to your knee you finally risk a glance at Rackham’s face. His expression is shuttered, almost completely emotionless, except for, perhaps, is there a slight look of fear on his face? Could he really...?

The thought of Rackham actually being interested in you makes you shiver involuntarily. Before you can stop yourself, your knee is pressing back against his.

A small, predatory smile plays over his face.

“Well they’re closing here,” his voice is different, thicker, huskier, “but I have a room down the street. We could carry this... chat... on in private?” And now Rackham has let his guard down enough that you can see the hope in his face.

You nod, a little afraid to speak, afraid your voice will betray just how keen you are. You stand and wait for him to take the lead. As you follow him out of the tavern you are full of anticipation for the night ahead.


End file.
